Enveloped in Darkness
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Movie verse A seemingly routine recue goes horribly wrong for a member of the International Rescue team
1. Chapter 1

Enveloped in Darkness

Alan Tracy smiled as he undid his seat belt on Thunderbird 2. He enjoyed going on missions, partially because rescues he went on were, in Alan's opinion, few, and far between. He had been thrilled, therefore, to be taken on this mission. Alan grinned at Tin-tin as they headed for the stairs that would give them access to the pod. He had been surprised when she had been brought as well. Usually the adult Thunderbirds only took one of the 'learners' on a rescue. Fermat was back at base, helping his father man central control, but Alan didn't mind.

Jeff Tracy looked at his youngest son grinning at Tin-tin. Penelope had told him just before the Hood had overrun the International Rescue that there was a 'thing' between them, but Jeff knew Alan was happily oblivious to it. Jeff frowned as the two teenagers joined Virgil in the pod. He wasn't happy that he had two of the 'learners,' as Gordon had dubbed them, on a mission so soon after their induction to International Rescue, but the mine collapse had been so huge, and was spread out over such a large distance, the group had needed the extra numbers, especially with John newly returned to Thunderbird 5, and Gordon recovering after breaking a rib on the last call out International Rescue had received. Jeff inwardly sighed. Hopefully this rescue would be straightforward.

Alan carefully steered Mystery 1(+) down the mine shaft, his eyes scanning the dark path ahead for signs of life. He had been surprised when he had been allowed to finish of scanning this area of the mine, while his father hurried of to start scanning another area. Tin-tin was working with Scott at the other side of the mine, while Virgil cleared away the rubble, allowing emergency vehicles to access the danger zone. Alan shook his head and focused ahead, but only found a dead end. Alan sighed and turned Mystery 1 around, heading back to the surface. Alan keyed in his fathers code on his wrist communicator, and was greeted with seeing his father's grimy face.

"Dad" Alan greeted, cheerfully.

"Alan, did you find any one" Jeff asked, relieved to see his youngest son's face. Although Alan was almost finished training, he still feared for his youngest son's life every mission he went on, he feared for all of his sons' lives.

Alan shook his head, "Negative, dad, I'm heading back upto the surface. Has Virg reported how this happened?" Alan asked, glancing upwards when the roof above him creaked. Jeff frowned down at his son's face

"Alan, what wrong?' he asked, worriedly

"Nothing, so what caused the cave in?" Alan repeated his earlier question, ignoring the increasing volume of the creaking.

"There was an earthquake, and there is still a fair bit of activity down here, so keep the line open." Jeff told his son. Alan nodded

"FAB, Dad." Alan ended the communication and fought the steering. Mystery 1 suddenly started to vibrate fiercely swore under his breath.

"Great, come on, M1 he muttered, talking to the machine. Alan was forcibly reminded of Scott and Virgil and how they talked to their 'birds. Alan laughed, then stopped as Mystery 1's engines stalled. Alan swore again and tried to restart the motor, but to no avail. Alan muttered and tried several times more, but got no results. Alan reluctantly contacted Jeff again

"Dad?" Alan timidly asked, knowing he would get an earful when he told his father he was having mechanical difficulties

"Alan, what is it, is something wrong?" Jeff answered his communicator

"Dad, Mystery 1 is acting up, she stared vibrating, and then stalled, and I can't get her started up again. What should I do?" Alan explained

"Well, it sounds like the batteries have shot, which means you are stuck. How far from the surface are you?" Jeff frowned, making a mental note for Brains to check all of the craft batteries.

"About 250, maybe 300 metres" Alan guessed, but a beeping from his watch interrupted him. Virgils voice was heard.

Thunderbird 2 to all mobile units, there is going to be an after shock, get yourselves out. I repeat, Get yourselves out, there is going to be another earthquake" Virgil yelled.

"Alan, run for it" Jeff ordered. Alan didn't need telling twice. He grabbed a spare torch and leapt from Mystery 1's cockpit. Alan raced to the front of the large vechile, but didn't get any further. The earth around him gave a loud rumble, and the roof of the mine shaft collapsed, burying Alan and Mystery 1 with rock and fallen roof supports.

**A.N. Evil laugh. Cliff hanger. Oh by the way, the name of Mystery 1 came from Mine Rescue Equipment, or MR E, so I decided to call the craft 'Mystery.' Funny, huh **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff swore as the world around him shook. Once the earth's trembles had ceased, Jeff tried to contact his fellow rescuers.

"Jeff Tracy to Scott, are you all right, over" he asked his communicator.

"Scott Tracy here, reading you loud and clear. Tin-tin and I are fine, we got out in time. Virgil's with us. Are you alright, over"

"I'm fine, bit knocked about, but that's it. Have you seen Alan? He was on foot, Mystery 1's battery died on him" Jeff asked. There was a pause before there was a response.

"No, we haven't seen him yet, but the area you're in is cut of from us, so he's probably fine." Scott assured Jeff. Jeff nodded and began moving back up the Mine shaft. When he reached the surface, he scanned the area, searching for Alan. Jeff licked his lips when he wasn't spotted. Jeff raised his left arm and looked at his watch.

"Alan, Alan, are you all right. Where are you? Alan!" Jeff became more panicked when he received no response. Jeff raced to the mine shaft that Alan should have emerged from. All he could see was the inky blackness. Jeff ran back to his Mystery vehicle and grabbed a torch, before turning around and sprinting down the mine.

Alan felt pain rip through him when he returned to consciousness. He groaned and struggled to open his eyes, but he couldn't. His head ached, and the area above Alan's right eye was stinging painfully. Alan tried to breathe deeply, but another burst of pain caused his to whimper. Grimacing, Alan opened his eyes and looked down at his body. Several heavy rocks lay across Alan's chest, reducing the amount of oxygen Alan could breath into his lungs. Alan coughed harshly, and tasted the bitterness of blood in his mouth. 'Not good' Alan though as her tried to move his limbs. Both of his legs were trapped, and also his right arm. His left arm hurt as he moved it, but at least Alan knew it wasn't broken. Alan tried to raise it so he could use his communicator, but it had smashed. Alan groaned again, this was not his day. Their wad a deep drumming in his head and he felt his consciousness slip away. Grimly Alan tried to hang on. He tried to think what his father would do in this situation. Stay awake, for one. Alan shuddered. It was so painful. His legs ached from where they were being pinned, and every breath he took caused excruciating pain in his chest. Alan turned his head and tried to spit out the blood that kept filling his mouth. Alan knew he was in big trouble. He tried to clear his throat.

"Help, somebody help me" Alan called, his voice loud in the gloom. Alan winced as his head throbbed and he fell further into the darkness. Alan coughed, and he spat out more blood. Alan sobbed. He was in big trouble. He was going to die. Buried and alone. Alan had always imagined himself falling into a dangerous situation, his death instantaneous. He didn't imagine himself lying there, covered in rouble, suffocated by the weight of the rubble. He hadn't imagined himself lying there, alone, desperate for help. Alan sobbed. He hadn't imagined himself dying this young. He'd imagined himself dying after he'd confessed to Tin-tin that he was in love with her. Alan swore. He'd never be able to do that now. Alan cried out as his tears mixed with his blood. He would never get to see his Fermat again. He'd never scrap with Parker again. He would never get to joke with his brother's again. He would never ask his father for advice again. He would never gaze at Tin-tin and wish, just hope that she was at least remotely interested in him. Alan let his body shake as he cried for everything he'd never do. Alan's struggled to escape the darkness that was closing in around him, but his strength was spent. Alan groaned as he blinked his eyes, losing his battle to keep them open.

"I'm so sorry, Dad, I failed you" he whispered, before being Enveloped by the Darkness.

**A.N. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff hurried down the dark mineshaft, scanning everywhere for signs of his son. Part of the mine had caved in, and Jeff felt his worry for his youngest son escalate with every step he took. He paused when he reckoned he was about 250m down the tunnel.

"Jeff to Scott, what's your status?" Jeff asked his eldest son via his communicator.

"Were almost done here, Have you seen Alan?' Scot replied, a slight tone in his voice Jeff recognised as his 'worried sick older brother' voice. Jeff took a deep breath in.

"No, I'm heading down the mineshaft he was in, there's a fair bit of cave in. I'll keep looking though; he's probably knocked out or something. Try and get over here as soon as possible" Jeff told Scott. Scott's face paled, and Jeff heard Tin-tin gasp in the background.

"FAB" Scott said, his voice straining to hide the fear Scott knew it must be showing. Jeff lowered his arm and hurried onwards. About fifty meters further down the mineshaft Jeff stood still. A giant rock fall had completely blocked of the passageway. Jeff scanned the area around him. Jeff swore when he scanned the bottom of the rock fall. There, laying just visible from underneath the rocks, lay a pale hand. Jeff yelled out to Alan as he raced to it. Jeff swore as he reached it and touched it. It was cold. Jeff tried to shif some of the rock that trapped the arm, but his deperate attemts were fuitless. Quetly sobbing, Jeff contacted Scott again.

"Scott, where are you"

"We've just got over the barriers between where we were and where you are. Have you found Alan?"

"I think so. Scott, you and Virgil have too come in here. Don't let Tin-tin come in here though, it might be too much for her. Scott, Alan's buried, I can't uncover him. I need you're help. Hurry"

Scott swallowed his emotions as his father ended the communications. He turned to face Virgil and Tin-tin, who waited expectantly.

"Tin-tin, I want you to go and fetch Thunderbird two and bring her over here." Scott instructed. The teenage girl nodded and ran towards where the flying cargo jet had been landed. The moment she was out of sight, Scott cracked, tears pouring don his face. Virgil frowned. He knew alan hadn't responded to his father, or Scott's calls, but was his baby brother in that much trouble that Scott was crying?

"Scott?" Virgil cautiously asked.

"Virg, Dad needs our help. He thinks Alan's been buried, and he needs our help to rescue him."

"Why do we need Thunderbird 2, though?" Virgil asked a Scott sprinted towards the mineshaft.

"To get rid of Tin-tin" Scott called over his shoulder. Virgil blinked. Was it that bad that Tin-tin wasn't allowed to see it? He shook his head and followed Scott down the Mine.

By the time the boys had reached their father, Jeff had uncovered Alan's head. Alan was unconscious, and his blond hair was stained with blood. Jeff was talking to his, trying to wake him up.

"Alan, C'mon Alan, wake up, I'm here, it'll be okay. Alan, wake up, please wake up" Jeff pleaded to his comatose son, gently stroking Alan's cool, pale cheek. Wordlessly, Scott and Virgil began working on uncovering their baby brother's body. Jeff sat at Alan's head, stroking his bloodstained hair out of his face. There was a deep cut just above Alan's right eyebrow, and there were several less deep cuts on his cheeks. Jeff was wiping away some of the dried blood when Alan gave a soft moan. Jeff immediately began comforting Alan.

"Hey Alan, I'm here, don't worry, do you reckon you can open your eyes for me" Jeff soothed. In response Alan weakly opened his eyes, coughing. Jeff frowned a a dribble of blood oozed from the corner of Alan's mouth. Alan struggled for breath; the weight on his chest seemed to press down even more than before. Jeff anxiously stroked Alan's cheek as Scott and Virgil lifter the ricks of him. Slowly Alan began to close his eyes, the pain overpowering him.

"No Alan, stay awake, you'll be out soon, and then we'll take you home," Jeff told the teenager. Alan gazed, his eyes unfocused, at his father. Jeff smiled.

"That's it Alan, you can do it, just stay with me, don't let go" Jeff encouraged, gripping Alan's exposed hand. Weakly, Jeff felt Alan return the gesture. Jeff watched, his eyes full of concern as Alan fought to stay alive. Every breath he took was laboured, and what little colour that remained in his ski had vanished. Jeff blinked back tears, but they continued to fall.

"Don't give up, Allie, I'm here for you, it'll be okay" Jeff whispered, falling back into the words of comfort he had given Alan when he was small. Alan whimpered weakly in respone.

"Dad?" He whispered.

"I'm here, son, I'm here" Jeff reassured Alan, his concern growing. He glanced at Scott and Virgil's work. Alan was almost free. Jeff could see Alan's legs , bloody and bruised, but looking otherwise okay.

"Dad, who else is with you?" Alan asked

"Scott and Virgil, Alan, what's wrong?' Jeff asked, his fears escalating

"Tin-tin?' Alan asked, his eyes suddenly fearful.

"It's all right, Squirt, she's bringing Thunderbird two over so wecan get you to the med bay" Scott cheerfully answered his baby brother's question. Slowly, Scott and Virgil picked up the last piece of rock, the one that had been crushing alan's chest and threw it to one side. Alan let out a shudder and closed his eyes.

"Alan!" yelled Jeff, his voice full of pain.

**A.N. Another cliff hanger. Man I'm mean. Will Alan survive? Will Jeff Break Down? How will Tin-tin react when she sees's Alan like this? All will be revealed in the next chappie.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff frantically felt Alan's neck, searching for a pulse. He groaned with relief when he felt a weak beat underneath his fingers. Jeff glanced at his oldest two sons', whose worry was evident on their faces.

"He's alive" Jeff whispered, stroking Alan's pale face. Virgil started shifting the rubble away from Alan's limp form as Thunderbird 2's engines were heard outside the mine. Scott stayed still, gazing at his father and youngest brother, blinking tears out of his eyes. Jeff met Scott's eyes and smiled.

"He'll be okay, Scott, I'm sure of it." Jeff whispered, comforting himself as well as Scott. Scott nodded and moved down the mine to meet Tin-tin. Jeff turned back to Alan, whose breath came in soft rasps. Jeff tried to sooth the unconscious youth.

"It'll be okay, Allie. I promise it will be fine. You'll finish school, and become a fully fledged Thunderbird, just like you're brothers. Then you'll all go on rescues together, and I'll stay home and worry about you all," Jeff chuckled at the notion, "and you'll become whatever it is you want to do" Jeff broke off, realising that he didn't know what Alan wanted to become when he was older. He hadn't even asked Alan. Jeff sobbed.

"Allie, I'm so sorry, I never asked, I never cared. Please don't go, please forgive me" Jeff sobbed, his head bowed. Virgil looked seriously at his father.

"Dad, Alan knew you cared, It doesn't matter, none of asked, It wasn't just you, it was all of us. Alan forgave you ages ago. Alan won't give up, Dad, he won't give up, Dad, he won's ago. Alan wonoooked lderrbird, just like you'outh.

down the mine to meet Tin-tin. Jeff turned back t die" he muttered, looking straight at his father. A slight noise told them that Scott had returned. Scott was carrying a stretcher, whilst Tin-tin followed him with the first aid kit. She froze at the sight of Alan and sobbed. Scott turned around to face her.

"It'll be okay. We need to be brave for him, all right" he soothed. Tin-tin nodded and crouched next to Jeff, passing him the kit. Jeff opened it quickly and grabbed some gauze. Virgil followed suit, and together they began bandaging some of Alan's deep wounds. In the background, Scott set up the stretcher, being careful to lock the legs in place so it wouldn't collapse while they were getting Alan out. Scot carefully pulled it over to Alan when he was done. Jeff, who had finished bandaging Alan's wounds, hurriedly got out of the stretchers way. Carefully, Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Tin-tin lifted Alan's limp form onto the stretcher and began wheeling him out of the mine.

By the time they had reached Thunderbird 2's Med Bay, Alan was having even more trouble breathing, and his blood pressure had dropped slightly. Jeff sat at his youngest son's side. Alan had an oxygen mask over his face, and the heart rate monitor that was used in situations such as the one Alan was in, was beeping in time with Alan's pulse. Jeff frowned. He hated seeing any of his sons in this much trouble, but with Alan it was worse, he looked so much like his mother, in his mind Jeff kept replacing Alan's form, with Lucy's. Jeff shook his head. He needed to stay focused on Alan now. He glanced at Tin-tin, who sat beside him. She hugged her knees as she gazed at him, and Jeff could see the tears in her eyes. He placed a comforting arm around her slender shoulder.

"He'll be okay" he smiled, hoping to go he was right. In his mind, he prayed to Lucy 'please let him be alright, please let him live, I couldn't stand loosing him as well, please Lucy, don't take him, he's too young, he's got so much to live for' Jeff closed his eyes as his thoughts began to overwhelm him. Alan couldn't die, he was a Tracy, Tracy's don't gie up, but Alan was young, and his body had been crushed by the rocks. Jeff swore under his breathe. He should never have let Alan on this rescue, he should of left it to the more experienced rescuers, i.e. himself, Scott and Virgil. Gordon was injured, and John was on Thunderbird 5. Jeff sobbed. Alan had helped save so many lives since his induction as a Thunderbird, as well as his defeat of the Hood, although he had received a lot of help from Fermat and Tin-tin doing that. Jeff sighed, remembering for the second time that day Lady Penelope's words on Alan and Tin-tin. Jeff shuddered. If they were anything like he and Lucy had been, Tin-tin would take a long time getting over Alan's death, were it to occur. And then there was Fermat. The friendship between the two boys was one that gave benefits to both sides. Fermat gave Alan a place to voice his concerns about International Rescue while they were at school, as well as he was there to help Alan with his school work, while Alan prevented Fermat from being alone at school, and also stopped Fermat being teased about his stutter. Jeff shuddered how much it would affect Fermat if he was suddenly friendless at school. Jeff placed his hand on Alan's bruised shoulder.

"Please come back, Alan, we need you, we all need you" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff Leaned up against the cold, waiting room wall. He hated hospitals. Ever since Lucy had died he'd hated them. He slowly turned his head and looked at where Tin-tin and Scott had fallen asleep. Virgil had taken Thunderbird two to pick up Gordon, Fermat and Brains, whilst Penelope and Parker headed across 'the pond' from England in FAB 1. He started slightly when Scott had groaned in his sleep, but other than that, nothing within the room stirred. Jeff groaned and bowed his head. After the Thunderbirds had arrived at the hospital, Alan had been whisked away to see how severe the damage was to his body. That had been hours ago now, and Jeff was feeling impatient. Why was it taking so long. He was distracted when the waiting room door opened and a kind faced doctor poked their face through the door.

"Um, are you the guy from International Rescue?" The doctor asked, entering the room. From where he sat, Scott instantly began waking up. Jeff had to smile at his son's seeming sixth sense when it came to his younger brothers.

"Yes, my name is Jeff, Are you our operative's doctor?" Jeff replied. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, I am. We've stabilised your operative's condition. He had several broken ribs, and had punctured his lung, but those have been surgically fixed. He also has a concussion, and has bruised many of the bones that make up his arms and legs. We have conducted scans, and we have determined that there isn't any more internal bleeding, although he'll be very bruised, battered and sore for awhile." The doctor told Jeff. From behind him, he heard Scott exhale noisily and Tin-tin sob.

"So, he'll be okay?' Jeff asked, his hopes slightly rising.

"Eventually, yeas" The doctor nodded. Jeff smiled, relieved. Scott and Tin-tin were getting to their feet, Tin-tin sobbing, whilst Scott grinned.

"Can we see him?" asked Scott, speaking for his father and tin-tin, whom both were to relieved to speak. The doctor nodded

"Yes, I think that would be allowable" he smiled.

In Alan's hospital room Jeff sat at his youngest son's bedside. Alan still looked pale and weak, but his chest was rising and falling evenly with each of his breaths. Jeff gently swept a stray strand of Alan's blond hair off his forehead. He looked so young and innocent, lying there, unconscious. Jeff found it hard to believe that this was the same boy that had defeated the Hood, less than six months ago. Alan whimpered slightly as he slowly began to return to consciousness. He felt awful, his head ached, and his chest almost screamed in agony with every breath he took. Squinting, he tried to open his eyes, but the lights of the bright room hurt his eyes, and he hastily sht them. From seemingly far away, he heard his father's voice.

"Scott, turn down the lights, he's starting to wake up, It's okay, Alan, I'm here, the lights are darker now." Alan groaned and opened his eyes again. The room was much darker now, and Alan found himself able to focus weakly on his father from behind his oxygen mask. Alan turned his head to see the rest of the room. Scott was perched at the end of his bed, and Tin-tin, who sat on his other side, smiling tearfully at him. Alan cleared his throat and tried to speak.

"What happened?" he croaked out. Jeff placed his arm on Alan's shoulder.

"We were at an earthquake site, it was a mine. You had Mystery One and were checking out one of the mineshafts. Mystery One's battery failed, so you started walking back to the surface, but there was an aftershock. You were buried. It seemed to take us forever to find you. When we did, you were only semiconscious. You gave a scare numerous times" he explained, his voice catching slightly. Alan blinked his eyes.

"I remember Mystery One's batteries failing, and me leaving her, and then there was this odd rumbling sound, and then everything goes black" He whispered, his voice hoarce from lack of use. From where he was sitting, Scott took up the story.

"You were really lucky, Alan, you broke four of your ribs, punctured a lung, bruised pretty much all of your insides, including most of your bones, and got one hell of a concussion."

'That explains the headache" Alan groaned as his head throbbed. Jeff frowned.

"Do you want me to ask if they can up the painkillers a bit?" asked he.

"No, it'll be okay. Where's Virgil?"

"He went home to grab Gordon, Brains and Fermat. He should be arriving in an hour. Lady P is on her way as well." Jeff told his youngest son. Alan shifted on his pillows, darkness becoming to him. Jeff noticed the movement.

"It's alright, Alan, you can go back to sleep, we aren't going anywhere." Alan blinked, trying to keep awake, but he was so tired. Slowly, his eyes began to droop and he fell into dream filled slumbers and a pain free existence.

**A.N. Almost finished. Sorry this took so long to update. As Always, please review. **


End file.
